THE NEVER ENDING CHILDHOOD
by svufan2010
Summary: ANAKIN DOESN'T TURN TO THE DARKSIDE BECAUSE THEY LEAVE THE PLANET IN TIME.... ANAKIN IS THE ONE TO DEFEAT PALPATINE WITH LUKE'S HELP....


Padme was waiting outside of the senate building waiting for her husband to get home. Her husband was the Jedi hero Anakin Skywalker. She was waiting for him to return so she could tell him that they were going to become parents. She had been waiting for him to return for five months. She didn't know how it happened but she couldn't have been happier to find out that she was finally going to a mother.

All of a sudden she saw a ship enter the atmosphere. At first she was full of excitement until she saw that the ship was smoking and was on fire. At that moment she was full of fear. "What if Anakin is on that ship," she thought to herself. She did not know how long she was waiting for news but she finally caught sight of Anakin talking to Bail Organa from Alderaan.

She waited for a moment before he stopped and excused himself from the senator and made his way toward her. The moment finally came and it was time for her to tell him. After they embraced Padme said, "There were whispers that you were killed." "I am alright Padme," Anakin said. "Anakin there is something I want to tell you but come to me later," Padme said.

"I am tired of all this deception Padme, I don't care if they know we're married just tell me," Anakin said. "Ani... Ani I'm Pregnant," Padme said. "A baby we are going to have a baby," Anakin thought to himself. "Well that's wonderful," Anakin said. "What are we going to do," Padme asked very worried.

"We aren't going to worry about this right now, this is a happy moment, one of the happiest moments in my life," Anakin said. Later that night after Padme made dinner Anakin looked at her and told her that she was beautiful. Padme smiled and said, "That's only because I'm so in love." "No because I am so in love," Anakin said. Later that night after Anakin fell asleep he had a vision.

In this vision was what would happen if he kept going down the path that he chose. In the end of the vision it showed that he had turned to the dark side of the force. Anakin knew that he didn't want this vision to come true so he decided to tell Padme in the morning that he was leaving the Jedi and going to Naboo to meditate. The next morning when Padme awoke she found that Anakin wasn't there with her. She walked into the kitchen only to be surprised by Anakin making her breakfast.

She was grateful because she knew that she wasn't eating for just herself anymore, she was eating for their baby too. After she ate Anakin told her what he thought was the best idea. "Padme I am leaving the order and going to Naboo to calm myself, I had a vision last night and it doesn't have a happy ending," Anakin said. "What happened Ani," Padme asked. "In the end I had turned to the dark side and I don't want that to happen," Anakin said.

"Ok, I will join you as soon as possible," Padme said. "I know and I will be staying at the lake retreat," Anakin said. "Ok and Anakin I love you," Padme said. "I love you too," Anakin said before leaving. About a week later Padme joined Anakin at the lake retreat and they started to talk.

"Padme lets just stay here for the rest of our lives I mean this is where we got married and this is where we will have our child," Anakin said. "If that would make you happy then it will make me happy," Padme said. "It does make me happy and I know that you want our child to have a great childhood," Anakin said. "Of course I do and we don't have to worry about the Jedi Order either do we," Padme asked. "No we don't and we don't have to worry about losing each other either," Anakin said.

"I am so glad that we have finally agreed on where we are going to settle down at Anakin I mean that is really important for our future," Padme said. "I'm glad too and I have been meaning to ask if you had any ideas for a name," Anakin said. "Actually I have and if it is a boy I would like to name him Luke," Padme said. "And if it is a girl," Anakin asked. "I don't know yet, have you thought of any names yet," Padme asked.

"There is a name that I remember from a long time ago," Anakin said. "What is it," Padme asked. "Liza," Anakin said. "Oh Anakin it is wonderful, where did you here that name used before," Padme asked. "When I still lived with my mother there was a legend about a queen who ruled Tattoine before the Hutts did and everybody was aloud to call her Queen Liza," Anakin said.

"Well I think it's wonderful, so if it's a boy we'll name him Luke and if it's a girl we'll name her Liza," Padme said. "I couldn't agree more with what you just said," Anakin said. "You know all that needs to be done now is the baby's room," Padme said. "I will work on that first thing in the morning if you want," Anakin offered. "All right but make sure you use a neutral color for the room for the time being," Padme said.

"I will you have my word," Anakin said. Two weeks later Padme found herself in intense pain. All of a sudden her water broke. "Anakin I need you in here now," Padme yelled out. Anakin came running.

"What is it luv," Anakin asked. "The baby is coming," Padme said. "The baby is coming now but isn't it too early," Anakin asked. "Yeah so I don't understand why this is happening," Padme said. "Don't worry Padme soon our child will be with us," Anakin found himself saying as he was taking Padme to the nearest room.

About an hour later Padme had given birth to not one but two babies a boy and a girl. "Look Ani we have Luke and Liza isn't this the most wonderful surprise ever," Padme asked. "Of course it is and I will always be there for all three of you I promise," Anakin said. "You can't promise that because you don't know for sure what will happen," Padme said. "I know but it would be great if it could you know," Anakin said.


End file.
